


A Camping We Went

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [30]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Angst, Backstory, Community: Inuromp, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha ponders the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Camping We Went

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the title of this fic was "A Camping We Will Go," but as I have been moving things over from Livejournal, I realized that I already had a fic with that title. 
> 
> More FoodPorn 'verse back story.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> On the Radio 12: Don't Cry

Sesshoumaru was going to kill him. Inuyasha was sure of it. He was going to walk in the door and Sesshoumaru was going to take one look at him, know what he did and execute him right there, trust fund and the carpet be damned.

Inuyasha decided that it wasn’t entirely his fault. It wasn’t his idea to go camping in the first place. Kouga and Sesshoumaru had been arguing about Sesshoumaru going camping and the next thing Inuyasha knew, he was being shoved out the door with a sleeping bag into Kouga’s car. But after that everything he’d done had been of his own free will. Maybe it was his fault?

Inuyasha thought back to the night before.

He had been sitting by the fire, pretending not to watch Ginta and Hakkaku going at it, when Kouga walked up behind him and started whispering in his ear.

“It’s okay. If they cared about being watched, then they wouldn’t be out here in front of everybody. They’d probably even let you join in if you wanted to.”

Kouga had sounded sincere but it was enough to make Inuyasha too uncomfortable. Inuyasha retreated to his tent and Kouga went to check on him.

Inuyasha didn’t know why he kissed Kouga but he understood why he did everything that followed. For the first time in his life someone had actually wanted him and it was too much to pass up. It wasn’t trying to get a warm place to spend the night. It wasn’t fooling around with Miroku. It was…nice. But what was going to happen now? Kouga hadn’t said much but he didn’t seem upset.

Inuyasha was startled out of his thoughts when a hand touched his cheek.

Kouga had pulled the car over and looked concerned.

“You okay?”


End file.
